Toy-type aeroplane flight simulating consoles and mechanism have been developed heretofore. In the prior devices, toy model aeroplanes have been mounted for movement relative to different types of supports, the movement generally being effected by links or cables and actuated by a pivoted rudder bar and a simulated joystick. Typical examples of this type of prior device are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,973,592 to Weisinger, dated Sept. 11, 1934 and 2,034,298 to Holman, dated Mar. 17, 1936.
Actual aviation trainer mechanisms and units also have been developed in which a small model aeroplane is mounted upon a housing for various manipulations by either a joystick or control wheel, as well as foot-operated pedals or crossbars, such as a rudder bar. Typical examples of such prior devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,526,371 to Laughead et al, dated Oct. 17, 1950 and 3,534,486 to Frasca, dated Oct. 20, 1970. Various other types of aeroplane type toys primarily representing consoles and/or instrument panels of an aeroplane have been developed for various purposes of amusement or instruction, typical examples of such devices being found in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,454,693 to Foster, dated Nov. 23, 1948; 3,060,598 to Gilbert et al, dated Oct. 30, 1962; and 3,978,609 to English, dated Sept. 7, 1976.
Particularly for purposes of improving and extending the realism of aeroplane operating consoles of a toy-type, both for amusement and instruction, the present invention has been made to provide a relatively small and compact toy aeroplane flight simulating console, providing improvements over such prior devices referred to above and details of which are set forth hereinbelow: